Heart Made Up On You
by LostCullenFamilyMember
Summary: Austin and Ally have always been the best of friends, then the greatest couple...they tell each other everything...don't they? Inspired by R5's Heart Made Up On You music video! CHECK IT OUT!
1. My Heart's Made Up On You

**Hey readers! So I watched the new music video for R5, "Heart Made Up On You"...LOVED IT!...and got inspired to write a short story about Austin and Ally getting caught up in a similar situation.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, R5, or their music videos or music, though I wish I did LOL, but please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy Heart Made Up On You**

"Ally, what the heck is going on? You weren't at school, you're not at work, and I haven't seen you all day. Give me a call please?" Austin told her voicemail desperately for the 5th time that day before hanging up.

"No answer?" Trish asked, walking over from her pacing.

Austin just shook his head.

"Ally's never done anything like this before...I'm really worried." Austin told her as he sat on the counter.

"Worried about what?" a familar honey voice asked.

"Ally!" they both shouted as they saw her walk in.

Austin rushed over and engulfed her in a hug, relieved she was safe.

After he released her from the hug, she got to work.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked as she walked behind the counter.

"Uh...you tell me, you didn't show up for school today and this is the first we've heard from you all day even though I've been calling and texting you ALL DAY!" Austin inquired.

"Sorry I had a...family thing I couldn't get out of. Same thing tomorrow." Ally said as she looked away and busied herself with work.

Austin looked back at Trish, confused. Being her friend for years, they could always tell when she was lying.

When she went into the stock room Trish took the opportunity to talk to Austin.

"She's hiding something, I wonder what it is." Trish told him.

"Let me talk to her tonight when we're closing up shop, I'll find out." Austin assured her.

Trish nodded and headed to her job at Shredders.

Later that evening Ally locked the doors while Austin put the register in Lester's office and locked his door.

When they were done Austin came over and wrapped his arms around Ally's waist.

Ally smiled and got on her tiptoes to kiss him, but Austin pulled back slightly.

"So you wanna tell me where you really were today?" he asked.

"I told you, I had a family thing I couldn't get out of." she told him, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I believe it involves your family, but I think there's more to it then you're telling me." Austin said, gently prodding her.

Ally looked down, scared to say anything.

"I...I can't say anything about it." Ally said, the fear in her voice.

"Ally, do I need to remind you anything you need, you can come to me? Those were never just lyrics to a song to me." Austin reminded her.

Ally nodded, not sure about what she was about to do.

"It's my uncle...he's a jewel thief and primarily lives in California, but the police caught on to his scent there so he left and came here to Miami a few years ago. He's been hiding out in our basement but the other day the police showed up at our doorstep, asking about him. My dad got them to leave by my uncle wants to leave, get out of town before they realize he's here." Ally explained.

"So...you're worried because he's leaving?" Austin asked when Ally paused.

"No, I'm glad he's leaving, he scares me but..." Ally paused again, knowing the more he knew, the more dangerous this would be.

"But what Ally? Tell me." Austin encouraged her.

"He needs money to get out of here. Big money. And he's planning on pulling a heist at the Miami Sunshine Jewels tomorrow to get some big items to get some cash. He wants me and my band to pull a Flash Concert out in the streets tomorrow during his heist so no one will suspect what's going on. I refused at first...but he told me if I didn't go along he would hurt you, Trish and Dez." Ally said, sadness obvious in her voice.

"Ally...this is crazy! You need to call the cops on him...now!" Austin told her.

"I can't! If I do he can have a hitman take us all out before we would know what was going on. Austin, I HAVE to do this." she told him.

Austin took a moment to process the information.

His mind and his heart were fighting.

_"Austin, stay out of it, you don't need the trouble."_  
_"Yeah, but this is the love of your life, don't you want to make sure she is safe, that this works so you don't have to deal with it again?"_  
_"But he could go to jail!"_  
_"Come on, I thought since you're in his brain you would know...He's too smart to let that happen!"_

"Both of you be quiet!" Austin suddenly shouted.

"Both of who Austin?" Ally asked, confused.

"No one." Austin said, walking towards her.

"You know, if ONE performer would distract a crowd, imagine how much better TWO would be." he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, worried what he was thinking.

"I'm going to perform with you tomorrow, that way I can make sure you're safe." Austin told her.

"You can't, it's during school hours and I know Mike and Mimi won't let you skip school to pull off a jewel heist. Plus, I wasn't supposed to tell anybody, I could get us all hurt." " Ally told him.

"Well, I'm you boyfriend, I love you. I'm going to be there. We can tell him I'm part of your band, I'll play main guitar instead of singing. Ally you're not changing my mind on this." Austin told her.

Ally looked at him, knowing he was right, she couldn't change his mind.

"Ok, we have a meeting in the morning at the diner by the store. It's at 10 am. You can come with me and we will try to play this off ok?" Ally told him.

Austin nodded and embraced his Ally.

Man he couldn't wait til this guy was gone. 


	2. The Heist

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Austin got up early and ran to the first aid kit in the bathroom.

He grabbed a heating pad and the ear thermometer they had and ran back to his room. He then tucked the heating pad under his side to raise his body temperature and cause him to sweat and laid the thermometer next to him, turning on his lamp in case he needed the heat from the bulb to fake out the thermometer.

When his mom came in to wake him up he was in a bad sweat and when she went to take his temperature, thanks to the heating pad, it looked like he was sick.

So, Mimi let him stay home from school as they went to work.

Austin waited til he heard the car drive down the street before jumping into the shower.

After washing up he grabbed his keys and ran to his car.

He had half an hour to get across town and morning traffic was hitting.

_Please let me get there in time._ he silently prayed as he backed out of the driveway.

At 9:58 he pulled up to the diner, seeing Ally waiting outside.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Is he here yet?" Austin asked kissing the top of her head.

"Not yet, but he will be soon." Ally told him.

Just then a red pickup pulled up.

"That's him." Ally told Austin.

When he got out of the car Austin could tell why Ally was so scared.

The guy looked very gruff, like he hadn't shaven in a couple of days and had been in his share of fights. Austin was sure the stories Ally told him last night were true.

"Hey uncle." Ally said as he walked up.

"Who's this?" the man asked, gesturing to Austin.

"My singing partner. He sings with me at all my concerts and he needs to know the plan." Ally told him.

"You tell the rest of your band?" he asked, reaching into a back pocket.

Austin saw the knife handle and spoke up.

"No, I'm the only one who knows. As far as everyone else knows we're doing a free flash concert this afternoon." he told the man, knowing he was telling the truth.

The man reached back to the front of his jeans, empty-handed.

Thirty minutes later Austin pushed back his plate of pancakes and sat back, full.

"You two understand the plan now?" the man asked.

Austin nodded.

"Perfectly." he assured the man.

"If anything goes wrong, you two will be dragged down with me. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Look, why don't I just give you the money, then you don't have to do this." Austin offered.

"Hey kid, do I come to your concerts and tell you how to perform?" he asked Austin, defensive.

"No." Austin stated.

"Then don't tell me how to do MY job. Capache?" he asked Austin.

Austin just nodded.

A few minutes later everyone went there seperate ways, for now.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Ally told Austin as they went to their cars.

"It's ok." Austin told her, careful not to seem to personal with her with her uncle still there.

"I'll see you in 2 hours at Sonic Boom." Ally told him as he got in his car.

Austin nodded, sent a #X text from his phone to everyone and started the car.

A few moment later he got a text alert from his phone on his passenger seat.

He knew it was Ally's #X text so he just left it, focusing on the road.

Two hours later Austin and Ally climbed into the truck they had packed.

Austin started the truck and took it slow, not wanting to hurt anything.

The band was meeting them there but the instuments were in the back for now.

"You nervous?" she asked Austin as they drove.

"Yeah, but we have to act natural during the performance. If you get nervous, just look at me ok?" he assured her.

Ally nodded, still nervous.

Austin reached over and grabbed her hand, stroking it.

Ally smiled and squeezed his hand back, happy for his reassurance.

When they got there Ally's band came up to the truck, one guy climbing on top to toss the rope down to Austin.

Austin and another member pulled the ropes on either side, folding out the platform. **(A.N.: Watch R5's "Heart Made Up On You" if you don't quite understand. It shows the truck about a minute and a half in)**

After getting set up he watched Ally, waiting for her cue.

Ally saw her uncle nod, so she nodded to Austin.

They sang "Me and You", and were halfway through "Who U R" when suddenly they head a loud crash and saw the security guard fly through the window of the jewelery store with the bag of jewels.

The band, like the crowd, scattered, FAST.

Austin and Ally looked at each other, then Ally did something crazy.

She jumped off the platform and grabbed the bag of jewels.

Austin jumped down and tried to ask her what was going on, but she ran for the truck and threw the jewels in the back and tossed Austin the keys.

"Drive around for about 10 minutes then come back here. I have to find my uncle and make sure he got out ok, then he can make a run with the truck." Ally explained quickly.

While Austin thought she was crazy he jumped in the truck and drove off.

When he came back 10 minutes later, he saw alot of cop cars around the jewelery store, but no Ally or her uncle.

He then saw Ally wave from a block away and drove over to her.

He jumped out of the car and tossed the keys to her uncle.

"Thanks kids, I owe ya." he said as he got in.

"Stay out of Miami and I'll call it even." Austin said walking to Ally.

"Deal kid." he said before driving away.

As he turned the corner and headed away Austin and Ally sighed.

"Ally, no more criminal relatives ok?" Austin askes as he put his arm on her shoulder and they walked to their cars.

Ally laughed as she looked as Austin.

"I promise." she said as they walked back.

But Austin's car was gone.

He walked up to the police officer and asked about it.

"Oh, we had to tow it for the emergency vehicles to get in, we'll get it to your home later today." he assured Austin.

"Looks like I'm driving." Ally said as they got in.

"But first." Austin said as he leaned over and grabbed Ally's face.

He kissed her hard and passionate.

Then heard something click.

He looked to see he was handcuffed to the passenger side handle.

He looked at Ally, questions in his eyes.

Ally just smlied and said "So you don't try to take over and drive home."

"Funny." Austin said as he sat back, "but you know, I may use these on you later." he said smirking at her.

"Bring it on." Ally replied before pulling out of the parking space and heading to his place, where there were no parents til late tonight.

**So what do you think? It's just a little quickie I couldn't get out of my head after seeing the music video but I really hope you all like it! Please let me know!**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU ARE GETTING IN THE CAR TO DRIVE AND HAVE YOUR PHONE YOU CAN SEND OUT A TEXT OF #X, LETTING PEOPLE KNOW YOU CAN'T TEXT OR TALK RIGHT NOW! PLEASE STAY OFF THE PHONE AND ON THE ROAD! ARRIVE ALIVE!**


End file.
